Schuyler family
, a hamlet near Valkenburg aan de Geul, Netherlands , in the district of Valkenburg and province of Limburg... from which it is possible that the family name may be derived. }} | footnotes = }} The Schuyler family was a prominent Dutch family in New York and New Jersey in the 18th and 19th centuries, whose descendants played a critical role in the formation of the United States (especially New York City and northern New Jersey), in leading government and business in North America and served as leaders in business, military, politics, and society in the United Kingdom (including the Gage family, the Kennedy family, the Bertie family, and the Fitzroy family, among others). History By 1650, Philip Pieterse Schuyler had emigrated to New Netherland, settling in Beverwyck. His brother, David Pieterse Schuyler, also emigrated from Holland. The Schuyler family ancestry and ties were factors in several major American families, including the Livingston family, the Oyster Bay branch of the Roosevelt family, the Bayard family, the Bush family and the Kean family, among others. Family tree *Pieter Tjercks (patronymic, not a family name) (ca. 1601–1656) ∞ Geertruyt Philips van Schuylder (1603–1651) **Philip Pieterse Schuyler (1628–1683) ∞ Margarita Van Slichtenhorst (1627–1710) ***Geertruy Schuyler (b. 1654) ∞ Stephanus van Cortlandt (1643–1700) ****Margaretta van Cortlandt ∞ Judge Samuel Bayard (b. 1669) in 1696, son of Nicholas Bayard, Mayor of New York ***** Gertrude Bayard ∞ Peter Kemble (1704–1789), a prominent New Jersey businessman and politician ****** Margaret Kemble (1734–1824) ∞ Thomas Gage (1718/19–1787), General of the British Army during the American Revolutionary War. Descendants of this union are found in England, including amongst the Viscount Gages and the noble Bertie family in England (including those holding the title of Earls of Abingdon). ****Anne van Cortlandt (1676–1724) ∞ Stephen DeLancey (1663–1741) *****James DeLancey (1703–1760), New York Governor *****Susannah de Lancey (1707–1771) ∞ Vice-Admiral Sir Peter Warren (1703–1752) *****Oliver De Lancey Sr. (1718–1785) ∞ Phila Franks ***** Anne de Lancey (b. 1723) ∞ John Watts, ancestors of the Marquess of Ailsa in Scotland, the Duke of Grafton and the Viscount Daventry in England. ****Catherine van Cortlandt ∞ Andrew Johnston (1694–1762), a New Jersey politician and son of John Johnstone, the 32nd Mayor of New York City. ****Elizabeth van Cortlandt ∞ Reverend William Skinner *****Lt. General William Skinner, a Loyalist ***** Brig. Gen. Cortlandt Skinner (1727–1799), a Loyalist ∞ Elizabeth Kearney (1731–1810) **** Philip van Cortlandt (1683–1746) ∞ Catherine De Peyster ***** Pierre van Cortlandt (1721–1814), the 1st Lieutenant Governor of New York ∞ Joanna Livingston (granddaughter of Robert Livingston) ******Philip van Cortlandt (1749–1831) ****** Pierre van Cortlandt, Jr. (1762–1848) ***Alida Schuyler (b. 1656) ∞ in 1675 (1) Nicholas van Rensselaer (1636–1678), his death; ∞ in 1679 (2) Robert Livingston the Elder (1654–1728) ****Johannes Livingston (1680–1720) ****Margaret Livingston (b. 1681) ****Joanna Philipina Livingston (1683–1689) ****Philip Livingston (1686–1749) ∞ Catherine Van Brugh *****Robert Livingston (1708–1790) ∞ (1) Maria Thong in 1731, granddaughter of Gov. Rip Van Dam ∞ (2) Gertrude (nee Van Rensselaer) Schuyler in 1766 ****** Walter Livingston (1740–1797) ∞ Cornelia Schuyler (1746–1822) ******* Henry Walter Livingston (1768–1810) ∞ Mary Allen in 1796. *****Peter Van Brugh Livingston (1712–1792) ∞ Mary Alexander, sister of William Alexander, Lord Stirling ***** Philip Livingston (1717–1778) ∞ Christina Ten Broeck in 1740 ****** Sarah Livingston (1752–1814) ∞ John Henry Livingston (1746–1825), her second cousin ****Robert Livingston (1688–1775) ∞ Margaret Howarden (1693–1758) **** Hubertus ("Gilbert") Livingston (b. 1690) ∞ Cornelia Beekman, granddaughter of Wilhelmus Beekman ****William Livingston (1692–1692), died young. ****Joanna Livingston (b. 1694) **** Catherine Livingston (1698–1699), died young. ***Pieter Schuyler (1657–1724), first mayor of Albany ∞ (1) Engeltie Van Schaick (died 1689), ∞ (2) Maria Van Rensselaer, the daughter of Jeremias Van Rensselaer ****Margarita Schuyler (b. 1682) ∞ Robert Livingston (1663–1725), nephew of Robert Livingston the Elder ***** Angelica Livingston (b. 1698) ∞ Johannes van Rensselaer (1708–1793), son of Hendrick van Rensselaer ******Jeremiah van Rensselaer (1738–1810) ∞ (1) Judith Bayard (1740–1817), great-granddaughter of Nicholas Bayard; ∞ (2) Helena Lansing (1743–1795) ******* Johannes Jeremiah Van Rensselaer (1762–1828) ∞ Catharina Glen (1765–1807) ******Robert Van Rensselaer (1740–1802) ∞ Cornelia Rutsen (1747–1790) ******* Jacob R. Van Rensselaer (1767–1835), who married Cornelia de Peyster. ******Hendrick I. van Rensselaer (1742–1813) ****** James van Rensselaer (1747–1827) ****Gertruj Schuyler (b. 1694) ∞ Johannes Lansing ****Col. Phillipus Schuyler (b. 1696) ∞ Margarita Schuyler ****Pieter Schuyler (b. 1698), a twin of Jeremiah ∞ Catherine Groesbeck. *****Pieter P. Schuyler (1723–1753) ∞ Geertruy "Gertrude" Schuyler (1724–1813), his cousin ******Cornelia Schuyler (1746–1822) ∞ Walter Livingston (1740–1797) ****** Pieter P. Schuyler, Jr. (1748–1792) ∞ Geertruy "Gertrude" Lansing (b. 1748/9) *****Stephen Schuyler (1732–1798) ∞ Engeltje Van Vechten (1732–1792) ****** John Schuyler (1768–1843) ∞ Anna Cuyler ∞ Maria Miller (1784–1832) ******* Angelica Schuyler (1820–1896) ∞ Clarkson Floyd Crosby (1817–1858) ******** John Schuyler Crosby (1839–1914) ∞ Harriet Van Rensselaer (1838–1911) ***** Philip P. Schuyler (1736–1808) ∞ Anna Wendell (1743–1802) ****** Catharina Schuyler (1766–1820) ∞ Abraham Van Vechten (1762–1837) **** Jeremias Schuyler (1698–1753), a twin of Pieter ∞ Susanna Bayeux ***Brandt Schuyler (1659–1752) ∞ Cornelia Van Cortlandt (1659–1722) ***Arent Schuyler (1662–1730) ∞ (1) Jannetje Teller, ∞ (2) Swantje Van Duyckhuysen (1679–1720), ∞ (3) Maria Walter ****Margareta Schuyler (b. 1685) ****Philip Schuyler (b. 1687) ∞ Hester Kingsland ****Maria Schuyler (b. 1689), died young ****Olivia Schuyler ****Judik Schuyler (b. 1692) ****Casparus Schuyler (1695–1754) ∞ Mary Schuyler ***** Arent Schuyler ∞ 1748: Jannetje Van Wagenen ****Wilhemus Schuyler (b. 1700), died young ****Peter Schuyler (1707–1762) ∞ (1) Hester Walter, ∞ (2) Mary Walter ***** Katherine Schuyler (1737–1765) ∞ Archibald Kennedy, 11th Earl of Cassilis (1736–1794) ****Eva Schuyler (d. 1737) ∞ Peter Bayard ****Adonijah "Adonis" Schuyler (1708–1763) ∞ Gertrude Van Rensselaer (b. 1714), daughter of Kiliaen Van Rensselaer ****John Schuyler (1710–1773) ∞ Anne Van Rensselaer (b. 1719), daughter of Kiliaen Van Rensselaer *****Elsey Schuyler Heminover (1760–1848) ∞ Anthony Heminover (1750/1824), Patriot Soldier From Moravia *****Mary Schuyler Roosevelt (b.1762) ∞ Johannes Roosevelt (1751/1820), Great uncle to Theodore **** Cornelia Schuyler (1715–1785) ∞ Pierre Guillaume DePeyster (1707–1785) ***** Arent Schuyler DePeyster (1736–1822), British military officer ***Philipse "Philip" Schuyler (1666–1724) ∞ (1) Elizabeth De Meyer in 1687 ∞ (2) Catherine Schierph in 1719, widow of Ritsert Brouwer **** Nicholas Schuyler (1691–1748) ∞ (1) Elsie Wendell (1689–1744) in 1714; (2) Mary Stevenson in 1744. ***** Ariaantie Schuyler (1720–1763) ∞ Kiliaen van Rensselaer (1717–1781) ****** Killian K. Van Rensselaer (1763–1845) ∞ Margaret Sanders (1764–1830) in 1791. ***Johannes Schuyler (1668–1747) ∞ Elizabeth Staats (d. 1737) in 1695 ****Philip Johannes Schuyler (d. 1745), killed during the French and Indian raid on Saratoga on November 28, 1745. ****Johannes Schuyler Jr. (1697–1741) ∞ Cornelia van Cortlandt (1698–1762), (daughter of Stephanus Van Cortlandt his first cousin) *****Geertruy "Gertrude" Schuyler (1724–1813) ∞ (1) Pieter P. Schuyler (1723–1753), her cousin; ∞ (2) John Cochran (1730–1807) ****** James Cochran (1769–1848) ∞ Catherine Van Rensselaer Schuyler (1781–1857), his first cousin ***** Gen. Philip Schuyler (1733–1804) ∞ Catherine Van Rensselaer (1734–1803) ******Angelica Schuyler (1756–1814) ∞ John Barker Church (1748–1818) ******* Philip Schuyler Church ∞ Anna Matilda Stewart, daughter of Walter Stewart ******Elizabeth Schuyler (1757–1854) ∞ Alexander Hamilton (1755/7–1804), a founding father of the United States ******* Hamilton family ******Margarita "Peggy" Schuyler (1758–1801) ∞ Stephen Van Rensselaer III (1764–1839) ******* Stephen Van Rensselaer IV (1789–1868) ∞ Harriet Elizabeth Bayard (1799–1875) ********Margaret Schuyler Van Rensselaer (1819–1897) ∞ (1) John de Peyster Douw (1812–1901) ∞ (2) Wilmot Johnson (1820–1899) ********Cornelia Patterson Van Rensselaer (1823–1897) ∞ Nathaniel Thayer, Jr. (1808–1883) ********Stephen Van Rensselaer (1824–1861) ∞ Annie Louise Wild ********Catherine Van Rensselaer (1827–1909) ∞ Nathaniel Berry (1811–1865) ********Justine Van Rensselaer (1828–1912) ∞ Dr. Howard Townsend (1823–1867) ********Bayard Van Rensselaer (1833–1859) ∞ Laura Reynolds (1830–1912) ********Harriet Van Rensselaer (1838–1911) ∞ John Schuyler Crosby (1839–1914) ******** Eugene Van Rensselaer (1840–1925) ∞ Sarah Boyd Pendleton (1846–1923) ******John Bradstreet Schuyler (1765–1795) ∞ Elizabeth Van Rensselaer (1768–1841) ******Philip Jeremiah Schuyler (1768–1835) ∞ (1) Sarah Rutsen (d. 1805) ∞ (2) Mary Anna Sawyer *******Philip P. Schuyler (1789–1875) ∞ Rosanna Livingston *******Stephan Van Rensselaer Schuyler (1792–1859) ∞ Catherine Morris *******Catherine Schuyler (1793–1875) ∞ Samuel Jones (1770–1853) *******John Rutsen Schuyler (1796–1875) *******Robert Livingston Schuyler (1798–1855) ∞ Lucinda Waldron "Lucy" Wood (1807–1882) ******** Julia Wood Schuyler ∞ 1850: Rev. William Orne Lamson (1824–1909) ********* George Henry Lamson (1852–1882) ********* Robert Schuyler Lamson (1855–1876) ******** Robert Sands Schuyler (1830–1895) ∞ 1864: Caroline E. Acker (1840–1905) ******** William Sawyer Schuyler (1840–1864) ∞ 1859: Florence Miriam Barbour (1840–1895) (niece of Reuben H. Walworth) ******* William Schuyler (1807–1829) ******* Sybil Schuyler (1809–1813) ******* George Lee Schuyler (1811–1890) ∞ (1) Eliza Hamilton (1811–1863) ∞ (2) Mary Morris Hamilton (1815–1877) ****** Rensselaer Schuyler (1773–1847) ∞ Elizabeth Ten Broeck, daughter of Abraham Ten Broeck ****** Catherine Van Rensselaer Schuyler (1781–1857) ∞ (1) Samuel Malcolm ∞ (2) James Cochran (1769–1848), her first cousin **** "Madame" Margaret Schuyler (b. 1701) ∞ Phillipus Schuyler, her first cousin **** Catalentie Schuyler (b. 1704) ∞ Mayor Cornelis Cuyler (1697–1765) ***** Johannes Cuyler (1729–1749) ***** Elizabeth Cuyler (1731–1815) ∞ 1752: Jacobus Van Cortlandt (1726–1781) (grandson of Jacobus Van Cortlandt) ***** Philip Cuyler (b. 1733) ∞ 1757: Sarah Tweedy (1739–1825) ***** Hendrick "Henry" Cuyler (1735–1803), royalist ∞ 1767: Catharina Lydius (1743–1818) ***** Elsje "Elsie" Cuyler (1737–1761) ∞ 1760: Augustus Van Cortlandt (1728–1823) (grandson of Jacobus Van Cortlandt) ***** Margarita Cuyler (1738–1802) ∞ 1760: Isaac Low (1735–1791), a royalist ****** Isaac Low, became a field officer in the British army. ****** Helena Low ∞ Dirck Hansen, operator of the Albany-Greenbush ferry ***** Sir Cornelius Cuyler, 1st Baronet (1740–1819) ∞ 1763: Anne Wendell in 1763 ***** Abraham Cornelius Cuyler (1742–1810), royalist mayor of Albany, imprisoned in Fishkill, New York ∞ 1764: Janet (Jannetje) Glen ****** Jacob Glen Cuyler (1773–1854) ∞ Maria Elizabeth Hartman in 1808 *** Margareta Schuyler (1672–1748) ∞ Jacobus Verplanck (1671–1771) ** David Pieterse Schuyler (1636–1690) ∞ Catharina Verplanck (1639–1690), both died during the Schenectady massacre of 1690 *** Myndert Schuyler (1672–1755) ∞ Rachel Cuyler (1674–1747) **** Anna Schuyler (1697–1750) ∞ Johannes De Peyster III (1694–1789), Mayor of Albany and son of Johannes de Peyster *** Pieter Davidse Schuyler (b. 1659) ∞ Alida Van Slictenhorst **** David Pieterse Schuyler (1688–1764) ∞ Anna Bradt ***** Peter David Schuyler (1723–1763) ∞ Elizabeth Barbara Herkimer ****** Johannes Justus "Hon Yost" Schuyler (1744–1810), militia member and spy during the American Revolution ***** Philip David Schuyler (1730–1777), killed at Oriskany ∞ Anna *** Maria Schuyler (1666–1742) ∞ Dr. Hendrick van Dyck (1665–1707) **** David Hendrick Van Dyke (1693–1763) ∞ Christina Ten Broeck (1694–1750), sister of Dirck Wesselse Ten Broeck (1638–1717) **** Arent Van Dyck (1700–?) ∞ Heyetie Van Dyck **** Lydia Van Dyck (1704–1785) ∞ Cornelius Van Schaack (1705–1776) ***** Cornelius Van Schaack Jr. (1734–1797) ∞ Angeltie (Angelica) Yates; brother of Peter van Schaack ****** Maria Helen Van Schaack (1773–1845) ∞ James Jacobus Roosevelt (1759–1840) ******* Cornelius Van Schaack Roosevelt (1794–1871) ∞ Margaret Barnhill (1799–1861) ******** Roosevelt family (Oyster Bay) *** Margaret Schuyler ***Jacobus Schuyler (b. 1675) *** Catharina Schuyler (b. 1678) ∞ Johannes Abeel (1667–1711), Mayor of Albany ****Christoffel Abeel (b. 1696) ∞ Margueritta Breese ***** Johannes Abeel (1722–1794) ∞ Gah-hon-no-neh ****** John "Cornplanter" Abeel (1732/6–1836), Seneca chief ****Catalina Abeel (b. 1698) ∞ Vincent Matthews *****David Mathews (1739–1800), Loyalist Mayor of New York during the American Revolution ∞ Sarah Seymour ******Catalina Mathews (b. 1759) ∞ James Lamb, Jr. (b. 1755), a British Lt. ******* Sarah Lamb (b. 1777) ∞ Vice-Admiral James Noble (b. 1779) ******** Edith Elizabeth Noble (1811–1875) ∞ Rev. William Wollaston Pym (1792–1852), son of Francis Pym ********* Horatio Noble Pym (1844–1896), British solicitor, book collector and editor ******Harriet Mathews (1763–1847) ∞ Francis Green (1742–1809) ******* Anna Winslow Green ∞ Samuel Webber (1759–1810), president of Harvard ****** Amelia Mathews (d. 1816) ∞ John Corbett Ritchie (1775–1860) in 1807 ******* Caroline Maria Ritchie (b. 1808) ∞ Edmund Murray Dodd (1797–1876) in 1830 ********Murray Dodd (1843–1905), Member of Canadian House of Commons ∞ Laura Isabel in 1879 ********Rosina Uniacke Dodd (d. 1899) ∞ Henry Arthur Keith-Murray (b. 1846) in 1872, son of Sir William Keith-Murray, 7th Baronet ******** Dodd ∞ Johnstone ********* Lewis Wilkieson Johnstone (1862–1936), Member of Canadian House of Commons ∞ Annie Brown ***** James Mathews (b. 1742) ∞ Hannah Strong (b. 1742) ******Juliana Strong Mathews (1775–1830) ∞ Lazarus Hammond (1777–1848), founder of Hammondsport ******* Samuel Haight Hammond (1809–1878) ∞ Emeline Anne Humphrey (1808–1873), granddaughter of Congressman Reuben Humphrey ****** Sarah Mathews (1778–1830) ∞ General Samuel S. Haight (1778–1863) ******* Fletcher Mathews Haight (1799–1866), United States federal judge ∞ Elizabeth Stuart McLachlan (1799–1827) ******** Henry Huntly Haight (1825–1878), tenth Governor of California ∞ Anna E. Bissell (1834–1898) ****Cornelia Abeel (b. 1701) ∞ Goose Van Schaick ***** Anthony Van Schaick, Jr. (b. 1721) ****** Anna Van Schaick (b. 1754) **** David Abeel (b. 1705) ***** Catharina Abeel (b. 1723) See also *Van Rensselaer family *Van Cortlandt family *Temple Bowdoin *Peter Schuyler (New Jersey) *Schuyler Colfax *Schuyler Copper Mine *Schuyler Island Notes Category:American families of Dutch ancestry Category:Political families of the United States Category:Families from New York (state) Category:Families from New Jersey Category:Schuyler family